Animal Spirits
The Jungle Beasts, also known as Animal Spirits, Jungle Spirits, or Beast Spirits, serve as both the spirit/energy manifestation and zords of the Jungle Fury Power Rangers, Dai Shi, Camille, and Whiger. They are solidified representations of each ranger's beast spirit. It is notable that these zords/spirits can be accessed even in non-zord skirmishes and serve as finishers for each ranger. The Tiger, Cheetah, and Jaguar form the Jungle Pride Megazord. The Wolf forms an alternate leg for this Megazord. History Everybody possesses an Animal Spirit within them, no matter whether they are humans or members of Rinshi Beasts. The technique to conjure and harnessing it however, was developed by Order of the Claw, an order of martial artists whose three champions responsible in sealing Dai Shi in distant past. From there, this technique passed throughout generations of the Order's best warriors. Rinshi Beasts also capable to summon their Animal Spirits, but only seeing it as a powerful weapons of destruction. Through the aid of a friend who introduced him Morphin Grid, Robert James discovered the way to use its powers in giving his Jungle Fury Rangers' animal spirits' physical form as Zords while developing the said Ranger team's arsenal. Zord Animal Spirits *Jungle Pride Megazord **Tiger Animal Spirit - Casey Rhodes **Cheetah Animal Spirit - Lily Chilman **Jaguar Animal Spirit - Theo Martin *Wolf Pride Megazord **Wolf Animal Spirit - Robert James *Jungle Master Megazord **Gorilla Animal Spirit - Master Rilla (given to Casey) **Penguin Animal Spirit - Master Guin (given to Lily) **Antelope Animal Spirit - Master Lope (given to Theo) *Roar Max Zords **Elephant Animal Spirit - Master Phant (used by Lily) **Shark Animal Spirit - Master Finn (used by Casey) **Bat Animal Spirit - Master Swoop (used by Theo) *Rhino Steel Zord - Dominic Hargan *Ally Jungle Beasts **Lion Animal Spirit - Jarrod **Chameleon Animal Spirit - Camille **White Tiger Animal Spirit - Whiger *Toy Exclusive Jungle Beasts **Beast Master Megazord ***Black Leopard Animal Spirit ***White Puma Animal Spirit **Claw Cannon Zord **Jungle King Megazord ***Mammoth Animal Spirit ***Hawk Animal Spirit ***Hammerhead Shark Animal Spirit ***Blue Wolf Animal Spirit ***Lynx Animal Spirit Rinshi Beasts Dai Shi Clan *Dragon Animal Spirit - Dai Shi *Overlords **Hawk Animal Spirit - Carnisoar **Jellyfish Animal Spirit - Jellica **Grizzly Bear Animal Spirit - Grizzaka *Preying Mantis Animal Spirit - Mantor *Buffalo Animal Spirit - Buffalord *Five Fingers of Poison **Centapied Animal Spirit - Rantipede **Gekko Animal Spirit - Gakko **Scorpion Animal Spirit - Stingerella **Toad Animal Spirit - Toady **Cobra Animal Spirit - Naja *Pangolin Animal Spirit - Pangolin *Eel Animal Spirit - Slickagon *Crow Animal Spirit - Bai Lai *Crane Animal Spirit - Carden *Hermit Crab Animal Spirit - Crustaceo *Frog Animal Spirit - Mog *Shadow Guards **Stag Beetle Animal Spirit - Shadow Guard Black **Deer Beetle Animal Spirit - Shadow Guard White *Pig Animal Spirit - Hamhock *Porcupine Animal Spirit - Porcupongo *Baboon Animal Spirit - Monkeywi *Red Shadow Guards **Stag Beetle Animal Spirit - Red Shadow Guard I **Deer Beetle Animal Spirit - Red Shadow Guard II *Archerfish Animal Spirit - Barakouzza *Crocodile Animal Spirit - Crocovile *Ostrich Animal Spirit - Whirnado **Ostrich Animal Spirit - Whiricane *Mouse Animal Spirit - Cheese McAllister (possibly) *Unknown Rinshi beasts **Fox Animal Spirit - Fox Rinshi **Anglerfish Animal Spirit - Anglerfish Rinshi Phantom Beasts *Phantom Beast Generals **Avalon Dragon Animal Spirit - Scorch **Snapping Turtle Animal Spirit - Snapper **White Tiger Animal Spirit - Whiger (formerly) **Griffon Animal Spirit - Jarrod (formerly) **Phoenix Animal Spirit - Camille (formerly) *Phantom Beast Warriors **Boar Animal Spirit - Sonimax **Ox Animal Spirit - Dynamir **Unicorn Animal Spirit - Unidoom **Goat Animal Spirit - Rammer **Rat Animal Spirit - Badrat **Monkey Animal Spirit - Grinder **Dog Animal Spirit - Osirus **Rabbit Animal Spirit - Lepus Other Animal Spirits Jungle Fury *Order of the Claw **Caracal Animal Spirit - Master Mao *Allies **Fly Animal Spirit - Flit *Civilian Animal Spirits **Dolphin Animal Spirit - Dr. Silva Jennings **Tiger Animal Spirit - Jimmy Super Megaforce *Phoenix Animal Spirit - Emma Goodall *Snake Animal Spirit - Jake Holling Overlords Category:Zords (Jungle Fury) Category:Dai Shi Clan Category:Phantom Beasts Category:Jungle Fury